


Hand in Mind

by ToLookBeyondTheSky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLookBeyondTheSky/pseuds/ToLookBeyondTheSky
Summary: A smile in the darkness, a laugh in the silence, a touch in a lone hour. Most people see a body part, some hear a short sentence or word, a few feel a hand stroking their cheek. Actually seeing them is the best way to find them. But only you get the flash, you can’t show it to others.





	Hand in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> To start things off on here...

These days ‘realistic drawing skills’ are a big market on their own. Not everyone has the time or patience to learn it, people are busy. But they need it to find their soulmate.

You only get a flash of them.

It started coming up a few decades ago. At first people thought, that it’s some kind of coping mechanism for lonely people. It makes sense to me. With social media becoming a thing, people were surrounded by only the best side of others lives. They never saw all the fights a couple could have, or all the gossip ‘best friends’ would spread about each other. They only saw the happy times others had. They became lonely, thinking it wasn’t normal to have fights and bad friends.  Though they started to imagine ‘flashes’ of the one person in their life that would make them endlessly happy - their soulmate. But it wasn’t just all made up. At some point everyone got them and people started to find each other. One of the most asked questions became “What is your flash?”

A smile in the darkness, a laugh in the silence, a touch in a lone hour. Most people see a body part, some hear a short sentence or word, a few feel a hand stroking their cheek. Actually seeing them is the best way to find them. But only _you_  get the flash, you can’t show it to others.

That’s where the drawing becomes important. If you can describe their smile, or their eyes to a drawer, you have a physical picture to show around. There are even search portals that will put it online for people all around the world to look out for you, if you also look out for their soulmate.

Facial features are the easiest to describe, and get an accurate picture from. A unique birthmark, scar or tattoo is also helpful. But just an arm, or ear, or even a butt are too generic. Only fine details, that are hard to describe or understand, really make them stand out.

~

That’s where my problem starts. My flash was my soulmate’s hand running up my arm. I could feel his touch too. It was like he just wanted to touch to be near, rather than having any real purpose. It was soothing. I like to go back to the flash whenever I lay awake at night, having too many strange conspiracy theories invading my mind. Sometimes when I am visiting my parent’s grave, I will go back to it, just though I won’t feel too lonely.

It was after another visit to the graveyard, that I started drawing. Maybe I can’t describe all the needed details, but I do know them. I just have to learn, how to bring them on paper.

I was only 13 when I dedicated all of my free time on hand-anatomy. I bought books, watched videos, and in my late teens I took art classes. I even went through all the art shops I ever came by, looking for the right shade of blue for his nail polish.

~

One of my foster moms likes to say, that it’s a waste of time “There are enough skilled drawers out there, which could do this for you” But I won’t rely on someone else’s skill.

Sure most people in a position like mine would just hope their soulmate’s flash showed more. But what if he only got a strand of my hair, wrapped around one of his slender fingers? What if he only heard me say his name, which I don’t even know yet? What if he only got the faint smell of cologne, which isn’t in the shops yet? I don’t want to rely on fate either.

This all started with people living in a society, which thought they had gone crazy from their loneliness. But fate had given them a gift, the chance to find something bigger than pretty pictures. It shouldn’t end with me going lonely, because I couldn’t draw pictures pretty enough. 

~

Near the end of High School I had several perfect drawings of the same hand hanging on my wall. By then I had become more interested in art, and had started to draw more than just hands. I even got into a good art school.

There something happened I had no control over; I fell in love. You see, you don’t necessarily have to love your soulmate romantically. It is normal that you aren’t married or in a relationship with your soulmate. You have a special emotional bond with them. For most people this turns into a relationship, but for some people it’s just a special platonic bond.

I hadn’t met my soulmate yet, but I had met this guy who I instantly had a crush on. We spent a lot of time together, studied together, made each other laugh, cried in the other’s arms during sad movies and somewhere along the way we fell in love.

I don’t dare show him my drawings of my soulmate’s hand. I know it would only remind him, that maybe one day one of us would find his soulmate and would leave the other, because maybe, just maybe I know it will be me.

Sure there are people who only have platonic feelings for their soulmate, but whenever I feet his hand running up my arm, I can feel how much love is in the simple gesture, and how much I want to give that love back.

I never dare to look at my boyfriend’s hands for too long. I know I would compare them.

He always says, that as long as I won’t show the drawings, he won’t tell me what his soulmate says in his flash.

Sometimes I wonder how much love lays in his soulmate’s words.

~

It was in October, during one of or study sessions, that I watched the rain and the leaves fall to the ground. We sat inside the library, directly next to one of the big windows.

I was drawing a few poses from a book, when my hand started to cramp.

“Come here; let me massage your hand.” He had said from across the small table.

He rubbed soothing circles into my hand palms. I looked down, just when one of his hands ran up my arm.

“Blue” I croaked, hearing my voice break from shock.

His hand stilled. When I looked up to him, he sat there, just staring.

“Could you... Could you say that again?” He whispered.

“Blue. Blue nail polish.”

Lance and I sat there laughing at our own foolishness.  


End file.
